


Your every Step

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Moments of Spideypool [20]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter comes home late from a long night of being good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your every Step

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :D  
> Just a little fluffy fluf for tonight, all the bigger things (like, a thousand) are still in the works.
> 
> Enjoy <3

“I’m back!”  
The Merc smiled when he heard his lover’s voice at the end of the night, the young man having just returned from doing good and saving people. His light steps sounded on the hardwood floor, then Peter came into the bedroom, just pulling off his mask.  
“Hi, Honey. How’re you doing?”  
“Perfect, Sweetie. I finally got the new costumes in the mail and maintained all the weapons,” he explained and continues cleaning and sharpening the last of his katana swords.  
“Cool. Is the quality any good?” Peter asked casually while going into the bathroom. Until now, the young hero had done most of the work for his costumes himself, but since Wade wasn’t as talented, he had found a chinese company that would make him five identical costumes for a reasonable price and deliver them to a postal box.  
“Yeah, I like it. Doesn’t scratch so much, and I think it’s gonna last a while. – Hey, you hungry?”  
“Starving!”  
“How about grilled cheese after I’m done here?”  
“YES!” Wade grinned at Peter’s excited voice and began watching the younger man fondly, as he walked back and forth in the bathroom. He would probably take a shower first, and maybe, being the ever good housewife, throw his costume into the washing machine. 

The Merc went back to working on his sword while Peter every now and then shared little things that happened to him the last few hours, his voice sometimes muffled when he was further away. 

Wade looked up from his ministrations, his attention caught by a strip of creamy pale skin. Peter stood in front of the washing machine now – guessed right, then – and Wade could see him through the half open door. The younger man began stripping off his costume, slowly pulling on the tight fabric, sliding it over every inch of his perfect chest down towards the slender hips.  
There’s a faint bruise on his left side, just over the last rib. It’s already yellowing, but Peter still frowns looking at it, so maybe he thinks of how it came to be. Wade slowly sheaths his sword and packs away the cleaning and maintaining supplies in a box (a beautiful box that Peter brought home one day, so that Wade would have all his things in one place).  
Meanwhile, the younger man still stands in front of the washing machine, trying to pull off the spandex, tugging at it until it went over his hips.  
With the fabric bunched around his middle, Peter raised one perfect leg and tugged his left boot off, which were washable, too, so he tossed them right into the machine. Without even so much as having to concentrate on his stance, Peter shifted to his left foot and turned slightly to the side to take off the right boot.  
Wade admired the lines of Peter’s flat stomach, how the hidden muscles showed now, when he leaned to the side, revealing strenght mostly invisible under the flawless skin stretched over them. 

God, he was just so beautiful, moving with such graceful ease, but Wade knew exactly how powerful this perfect body really was. He adored this man.  
This man that could very well hold him down and have his way with him, that could even inflict pain on Wade like few others ever managed to. But Peter didn’t. Never.  
The young man never even touched him rough, manhandling him only as a joke, not even really grabbing hard. There were only ever loving, soft touches, even though Wade didn’t think of himself as something that deserved such gentle caresses. 

Now the Merc watched as Peter pulled at the costume again, having thrown the second boot into the washing machine. Probably deciding he needed some reinforcement to get out of the pants, Peter moved out of sight, maybe to sit on the edge of the bathrub.  
Wade just watched how the lean muscles moved under the red and blue fabric, shifting slightly with every step, before the hero vanished from sight.

He was so tempted to follow, to see Peter in all his naked perfection, but in the end stayed put. But Wade’s eyes never left the doorway, like a predator he observed the opening for every move. 

And of course Peter came back towards the front, now carrying his bunched-up suit in his hands. When he bent down to stuff it into the washing machine, Wade looked at the bicep muscles moving slightly, but of course also gazed at the long expanse of Peter’s back, the older man’s fingertips tingling with the urge to touch.  
Peter just stood there, doing the laundry absolutely naked as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Not that Wade had any complaints about that.  
In fact, the Merc was just now revelling on the smooth outline of his lover’s bent over body. Wade was so occupied with just looking, that he didn’t notice Peter looking back until he came walking toward the bathroom door.

“Are you staring at me?” he asked, mouth curving slightly into an amused smile.  
“Well, what else would I be looking at?” Wade replied cheekily and looked at his lover fondly, wanting nothing more than to kiss this wonderful smile.  
Peter grinned, then leaned against the doorjamb with one naked hip.  
“You could go on looking, but you could also get over here and shower with me.”  
“Ah,” Wade hummed, standing up slowly and making a show of sauntering over to his lover. “Of course you would know my ultimate weakness: saving the planet one shared shower at a time!”  
Peter laughed, and it was just the best sound ever, the cherry on top of the naked-boyfriend-sundae. 

 

They didn’t save a lot of water.  
But an hour later Wade carried Peter over to the kitchen and made him grilled cheese.


End file.
